1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new aromatic compounds containing cyanate ester and propargyl ether groups, their preparation, and to polymers prepared from these aromatic compounds.
2. State of the Art
Thermoset resins are known based on propargyl ether aromatic compounds, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,800. Because polymerization of these resins does not involve the creation of polar groups, they should be prime candidates for applications requiring low dielectric constant and low moisture uptake. Based upon polymers of similar structure, i.e., acetylene terminated polymers, they may also be expected to have outstanding high temperature properties. Unfortunately, these resins have a high temperature onset of polymerization and a high heat of polymerization, making it difficult to process them in many standard industrial applications such as making prepregs for electrical applications. It is therefore an intention of this invention to prepare new propargyl ether resins so that one can easily apply them in such applications.